Chronology of the Jamieverse
The following is a chronological list of everything of significance that has happened in the Jamieverse, including a list of all of the chapters published so far in chronological order. For simplicity's sake, only main characters' births are listed, and no subsequent birthdays are listed. 1961 *March 15- Joshua Benedict born in Lagos, Nigeria 1963 *Unknown date- Antoine Masson born in Paris, France *Unknown date- Soixante-Trois Industries is founded by Henri Masson in Paris 1973 *December 11- Janet Cole born in England 1982 *Unknown date- Joshua graduates from university and moves to England to find work 1987 *September 5- Emma Milton born in London, England *November 29- Rachel Harrison born in London, England 1988 *December 12- Marie Renou born in Nice, France 1989 *January 17- Anna-Jade Houghton born in Londonderry, Northern Ireland *March 15- Paul Gould born in England *July 28- Danny Abbott born in London, England *September 29- Jonathan Benedict born in Lagos, Nigeria 1990 *January 14- Mikey Dawson born in Nottingham, England *March 2- Stuart Milton born in London, England *May 1- Dan Carter born in London, England *October 4- Mary Carter born in Belfast, Northern Ireland 1991 *January 25- Paul Kennedy born in London, England *February 20- Keith Hartley born in London, England *May 19- Charlotte Hartley born in London, England *September 19- Jamie-Lee Burke born in London, England 1992 *May 19- Jessica Tyler born in Baltimore, Maryland, USA *July 25- Krystie Fullerton born in London, England *October 7- Hannah Dexter born in London, England *November 20- Natalie Briggs born in Manchester, England *December 21- Viks Benedict born in London, England 1993 *January 5- Annabelle Cope born in Atlanta, Georgia, USA *April 7- Eilish O'Connell born in Wexford, Ireland *April 30- Kelly Watson born in Hong Kong *June 14- Ricky White born in Leeds, England 1994 *July 5- Paige Robertson born in Dumbarton, Scotland *October 21- Zoe Renou born in Nice, France 1995 *March 30- Becca Milton born in London, England *May 10- Riley Fullerton born in London, England *August 3- Abbey Watkins born in Basildon, England 1996 *January 23- Stephanie Abbott born in London, England *February 2- Jacinta Hanley born in Brighton, England *April 17- Adeola Benedict born in Lagos, Nigeria *November 27- Sarah Phillips born in Bristol, England *December 17- Ophelia Love born in Brighton, England 1997 *January 11- Katie Henderson born in London, England *March 3- Nikki Thomas born in London, England *March 9- Lauren McTavish born in Dingwall, Scotland *May 5- Lauren Burnett born in London, England *June 13- Dannii Samson born in London, England *October 24- Kayla Ford born in Southampton, England 1998 *March 2- Ollie Powell born in London, England *April 14- Abbey-Gayle Simpson born in Kingston, Jamaica *August 18- Ella Henry born in Australia 1999 *February 2- Brooke David born in London, England *June 4- Georgie Powell born in London, England *December 30- Ian Freeman born in Cardiff, Wales 2000 *Unknown date- separation of Sarah Phillips's parents *February 24- Ellie Blake born in London, England *December 2- Priya Malik born in London, England 2001 *October 12- Phil Brooks born in London, England *November 15- Laura White born in Leeds, England 2002 *January 28- Harriet Cooper born in London, England *February 4- Nicole Wyatt born in London, England *March 26- Megan Cartman born in London, England *April 15- Suriya Malik born in London, England *June 28- Mia McFarlane born in London, England *October- George Dixon born in London, England 2003 *May 12- Ashley Moore born in London, England 2005 *Unknown date- separation of Ricky and Laura White's parents 2006 *March 2- Stuart Milton comes out as transgendered to his family (detailed in Stuart, part 1). *Summer- Stuart begins hormone replacement therapy *Summer- Charlotte and Keith meet and begin a relationship with each other. 2007 *September- Laura begins primary school and meets Megan 2008 *Unknown date- Jamie-Lee Burke becomes estranged from her parents *September- Stuart and Mikey meet each other and become friends after beginning study at Nottingham University 2009 *Mary moves to London for work. 2010 2011 *March- the events of Charlotte, part 1 take place *April- the events of Charlotte, part 2 take place **Jamie begins transitioning *May- Rachel Harrison starts working for Soixante-Trois Airlines *Summer- Charlotte and Jamie meet Krystie and Mary *August- Marie Renou starts working for Soixante-Trois Airlines *September-October- the events of Nikki, part 1 take place **Nikki comes out to Sarah *November- the events of Nikki, part 2 take place *December- the events of Charlotte, part 3 take place **Jamie starts a relationship with Paul Gould 2012 *April- the events of Nikki, part 3 take place *August- the events of Charlotte, part 4 take place *August- the events of Nikki, part 4 take place 2013 *March- the events of Nikki, part 5 take place *April- the events of Charlotte, part 5 take place **Jamie and Paul's relationship ends *April- the final scene of Stuart, part 1 takes place *April- Laura comes out to her mother with her mother's encouragement *May- the Krystie Fullerton School of Dance opens for business *May- the events of Nikki, part 6 take place **Nikki begins transitioning *May- Stuart begins a short-lived relationship with Krystie *May- Jamie begins a short-lived relationship with Jonathan *May- Elsa Krause starts working for Soixante-Trois Airlines *June- the events of Nikki, part 7 take place *June- the events of Charlotte, part 6 take place **Jamie moves back in with her parents *June- Hannah and Viks become part of Jamie's close circle of friends. *July- the events of Charlotte, part 7 take place *August- Laura begins living full-time as a girl, with a view to ultimately start transitioning *September- the events of Nikki, part 8 take place **Nikki and Sarah meet Katie, Lauren and Dannii. *September- the final scenes of Laura, part 1 take place **Laura meets Nicole, Harriet, Priya and Suriya. *September- the events of Laura, part 2 take place *September- Joshua Benedict Talent changes its name to Heavenly Talent after registering the trademark for the name The Angels *November- the events of Laura, part 3 take place *November- the events of Laura, part 4 take place **Laura begins taking anti-androgen pills *December- the events of Charlotte, part 8 take place **The pilot episode of The Angels is broadcast *December- the events of Nikki, part 9 take place *December- the events of Laura, part 5 take place 2014 *February- the events of Charlotte, part 9 and Stuart, part 2 take place concurrently **Dan and Mary marry in Belfast **Krystie and Paul begin a short-lived relationship *February- the events of Nikki, part 10 take place *February- the events of Laura, part 6 take place *February- Natalie Briggs and Anna-Jade Houghton start working for Soixante-Trois Airlines *April- the events of Charlotte, part 10 and Stuart, part 3 take place concurrently **Jamie has SRS **Jamie and Stuart begin a relationship. *April- the events of Nikki, part 11 take place *April- the events of Laura, part 7 take place *June- the events of Nikki, part 12 take place **Nikki begins working for Heavenly Talent as PA for The Angels *July- the events of Charlotte, part 11 take place **July 12- Kristina-Leigh Carter born in London, England *August- the events of Laura, part 8 take place *August- the events of Soixante-Trois Airlines, part 1 take place **Jessica Tyler and Paige Robertson start working for Soixante-Trois Airlines **Jessica and Paige begin a relationship *August- the events of Soixante-Trois Airlines, part 2 take place *September- the events of Soixante-Trois Airlines, part 3 take place *September- the events of Nikki, part 13 take place *September- the events of Charlotte, part 12 take place *November- the events of Soixante-Trois Airlines, part 4 take place **Zoe Renou and Annabelle Cope start working for Soixante-Trois Airlines *November- the events of Laura, part 9 take place *December- the events of Nikki, part 14 take place **Official formation of The Teen Angels *December- the events of Stuart, part 4 take place **Jamie and Stuart's relationship ends *December- the events of Charlotte, part 13 take place *December- the events of Charlotte, part 14 take place **Jamie and Stuart's relationship restarts *December- the events of Soixante-Trois Airlines, part 5 take place Category:Concepts